When Two Dancers Collide
by Malec Fanfiction
Summary: Alec Lightwood is a shy, in the closet ballet dancer attending a Performing Arts School in NY. Magnus Bane is a flamboyant hip hop dancer that is new to the school. What will happen when they meet?


**When Two Dancers Collide**

 **Summary:** Alec Lightwood is a shy, in the closet and ballet dance attending a Performing Arts School. Magnus Bane is a flamboyant hip hop dancer that is new to the school. What will happen when they meet?

 **Authors Note:** This is my first fanfiction, so tell me what you think!

 **Rating: M**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't the mortal instruments or any of it's amazing characters. Cassandra Clare does **.**

 **Chapter One - Stop Calling Me Blue Eyes**

 **Alec POV**

It's difficult to find the words to describe the way I feel when I'm dancing. The best way I can describe it is a feeling of freedom. Free of everything that's wrong in my life. Free of my sexuality, my parents, my mind.

I had just started picking of speed when the school bell rings, indicating our lunch break. I've been attending The New York Performing Arts School for 5 years now and I plan to be a professional dancer. I quickly change out of my clothes after such an intense ballet class and run to the cafeteria to join my friends.

It appears that they were already at our table discussing something. "Alec!" Isabelle, my younger sister called out as she waved me over to the table. Jace my adopted brother was already sitting there with his arms wrapped around his girlfriend Clary. "So, did you hear about the new kid?" Jace said with his mouth full. "No, but why would I? It's our first day back, there's bound to be someone new." I say. I take a bite of my sandwich as Izzy, Jace, Clary and Simon all turn to look at something.

I slowly turn in my seat to see what they are staring at. My eyes greet the sight of a real life adonis. The boy effortlessly moved with a graceful confidence. He had a golden tan and the highest set of cheekbones I have ever seen. The second thing I noticed was his attire. He looked like he'd taken a bath in a pool of glitter and sparkles. I could feel my cheeks turning red when I saw that his outfit hugged his body in all the right places.

Then I saw his eyes. A golden yellow and green combination. These catlike pupils weren't like anything I had never seen. For a short moment, I thought I made eye contact with those captivating orbs but I rapidly looked back to my turkey sandwich. "His name's Magnus Bane, I heard he's in the hip hop program." offered Clary and Izzy dropped a wink in my direction. I blush and look back down at my food.

After a three-hour dance class this morning I was grateful for my academic classes this afternoon. My body wasn't ready for the intensity of ballet after a summer of light practicing. our history teacher is standing at the front of the class introducing himself. I had just taken a seat alone in the back corner when _he_ walks in.

"Hello, my name is Magnus Bane. I'm new to the school" he said in sultry and creamy voice. My mouth dropped open from its sexy sound. "Welcome! Please find a free seat Magnus," said the teacher then quickly started talking about World War 2.

The boy smoothly walked passed all the empty seats and sat down right next to me. Our desks were attached and we were only centimetres apart from one another. He smelled amazing like man and sandalwood. It made me want to lean over but I didn't dare.

"So blue eyes, what's your name?" Magnus quietly whispered. "Shh. I'm trying to listen." I replied, trying to sound annoyed. "You know my magnificent name, but I don't get the pleasure of knowing yours?" he said with a smirk. "It's Alec. Alec Lightwood." I say, then return my gaze to . "Alec short for anything blue eyes?" Magnus was still grinning. "Alexander, and stop calling me blue eyes!" I whisper a little too loudly.

"Mr. Lightwood care to tell the class why you are talking in my class?" he accuses. "No, sir." I say before I turn bright red and look down at my desk. When the bell rings I plan to get up and leave fast, as if to avoid everyone. But before rising from my seat, I feel a warm breath near my ear. "See you around, blue eyes." I shiver and if I wasn't blushing before, I certainly am now. I practically sprint out of the room and into Math class.

Math. One of the many things I am never going to succeed in. is one of my favourite teachers. She's kind and cares for each of her students. I just hate the subject she teaches. Yet here I am in advanced math because of my parents. I breathe a sigh of relief when Magnus doesn't walk in, though. I spent the whole period staring at the chalkboard in both wonder and confusion. I wasn't focussing at all on solving math problems, I was trying to figure out Magnus Bane.


End file.
